


[Podfic] When Jeremy Falls

by Podfic Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It is 10 mins and 4 secs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, see part 1 for more specific tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Podfic%20Pseud
Summary: Sometimes, Jeremy wishes it could all have been different. But he wouldn't mind some parts staying the same.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] When Jeremy Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Jeremy Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656829) by [MermaidMayonnaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise). 



> I have so much time (so much time) and I've been listening to audiobooks recently and then I thought, why not make some of my own?
> 
> I pronounced 'dichotomy' wrong and yes I will always die inside but in my defense, 1. It caught me by surprise and 2. Who the hell knows how to pronounce that word?

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lZmPOWMcOxQLkGwQaaUMtZUdIH0lO5rE/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> So you got to hear my voice. I apologize for the few stuttering mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. This fic is one of my favorites.


End file.
